Vous avez un nouveau message
by Sasha Richester
Summary: Les iParchemins viennent de faire leur apparition à Poudlard. Et les élèves s'en donnent à cœur joie ...
1. Chapter 1

_Hello ! soyez indulgents, après avoir découvert Harry Potter cette année, c'est la première fois que je me lance dans un recueil d'OS ... mais avec joie ! _

_Je préciserai pour chaque dialogue de quel tome/film il provient, en ajoutant quelques précisions. J'ajoute que tout cela commence au début de la troisième année d'Harry à Poudlard. _

_Il n'y aura pas d'UA, simplement de petits moments de vie (drôles) et sans importance/incidence aucune sur l'intrigue de JK Rowling. Je ne transformerai pas non plus les relations entre personnages, ni quoi que ce soit d'autres. Je suis bien trop admirative du travail titanesque de l'auteur pour avoir envie de le changer._

_Je précise d'ailleurs que tous les personnages, lieux et mots inventés sont la propriété de JK Rowling et que je ne fais que les emprunter._

_Ce que le résumé indique vous est expliqué dans ce qui suit. Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>5 septembre 1993 – troisième année<em>**

- Harry ! S'écrièrent deux voix identiques en simultanée.

Le concerné s'arrêta dans le couloir bondé et se retourna, observant par-dessus la foule les chevelures flamboyantes des jumeaux Weasley qui s'approchaient.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils furent enfin arrivés face à lui.

Il ne tenta pas de cacher la légère inquiétude de sa voix et se redressa, éprouvant une sorte de mauvais pressentiment face au sourire un peu trop éclatant des jumeaux. Il avait appris à se méfier d'eux quand ils paraissaient anormalement enjoués.

- Viens, lui ordonna Fred en l'attrapant par le bras gauche pour lui faire faire demi-tour.

George s'empara de son bras droit et ils se mirent à marcher à grand pas parmi la foule d'élèves se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? S'écria Harry en tentant de les empêcher de le porter à moitié. Hé ! Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ?

Sans répondre, les jumeaux continuèrent de marcher pendant une dizaine de mètres puis tournèrent brusquement pour prendre un petit couloir. Après avoir fait encore quelques pas, ils délivrèrent finalement Harry juste devant une niche où trônait la tête d'un sorcier quelconque.

Harry s'éloigna d'eux d'un pas vers l'arrière, méfiant, mais ni Fred ni George ne parurent le remarquer.

- Nous avions quelque chose… Commença Fred.

- A te montrer. Finit George.

Leur empressement les faisait parler en même temps, d'un débit plus élevé que la normale. Fred plongea une main dans sa poche.

Les sourcils froncés, Harry entendit divers bruits étranges en sortir : froissements de papier, crissements, bruits mats … puis le rouquin extirpa finalement un morceau de parchemin rectangulaire vierge, faisant à peu près la taille de la main tendue qu'il présentait à Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda ce dernier.

- Harry, nous avons l'honneur de te présenter…

- L'iParchemin. Termina George en sortant le même de sa poche.

Puis les deux garçons s'emparèrent d'une plume et d'un encrier et s'assirent sur le sol. Intrigué, Harry se mit à leur hauteur, les sourcils arqués.

Il observa Fred tremper sa plume dans l'encre puis commencer à écrire sur son bout de parchemin : « A George ».

Au bout de quelques secondes, l'encre s'effaça. Puis, au moment exact où une écriture apparaissait en haut du parchemin, le cœur d'Harry fit un bond et il se releva brusquement, l'index tendu vers Fred.

- Vous … Vous … Balbutia-t-il, hésitant entre colère, peur et curiosité.

Il se tut, ne sachant comment formuler sa question.

George, devant son air ahuri, plissa les lèvres d'un air légèrement désolé.

- Oui, on s'est un peu inspiré de Jedusor. Enfin, seulement de son journal. Plus précisément, de sa capacité à répondre à la personne qui écrirait dedans. Et on s'est dit …

Il tourna la tête vers son frère avec un sourire étincelant.

- Que c'était vraiment un super moyen pour communiquer. Termina Fred sans cacher son euphorie. Regarde, Harry !

Il attrapa son parchemin et le brandit. L'écriture qui était apparue, en haut du morceau, indiquait « George » en majuscule. Puis, attrapant sa plume, Fred écrivit à nouveau sous le nom de son frère : « Nous sommes des génies. »

Enfin, il fit faire un léger mouvement à sa baguette juste au-dessus du parchemin. La seconde qui suivit, des mots apparaissaient sur celui de George. Harry se baissa pour mieux voir et sa mâchoire en tomba.

- Wow. Dit-il finalement, admiratif. Et … ça marche bien ?

- Oui ! Nous avons fait plein d'essais !

- D'un bout à l'autre du Terrier !

- Vous avez fabriqué ça cet été ?

Fred hocha la tête.

- Même Ginny adore. Bon, elle a mis un peu plus de temps à être convaincue, rapport à ce que tout ça lui rappelait, mais … elle a finalement admis que c'était du génie ! Martela Fred d'un air radieux.

- On est en train de les fabriquer en masse.

- Et comment ça fonctionne, exactement ?

- C'est très simple, chaque iParchemin-

- iParchemin ? Le coupa Harry d'un air circonspect.

- Ce nom nous est venu d'un coup. Bref, l'iParchemin est unique pour chaque élève. Si tu veux envoyer un message à quelqu'un qui en possède un, tu as juste à écrire son nom sur ton iParchemin, comme je l'ai fait, puis envoyer ton message en prononçant la formule « _Mittere_ ». Et voilà.

- Tiens, Harry. Fred fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un parchemin identique au sien. Nous t'en avons fabriqué un, puisque tu nous as inspiré l'idée.

- Ah ? Merci.

Harry lissa l'iParchemin entre ses doigts, intrigué.

- Vous allez en faire pour tous les élèves ?

- En faire, oui … commença George.

- Mais les "donner", non. Termina Fred avec un sourire ultra bright.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! Vous avez donc le commencement de tout ça, haha. Pour la suite, et le début des échanges par iParchemin, rendez-vous au chapitre suivant ! Je précise que tous les OS ne suivront absolument aucun ordre logique et n'auront pas forcément de rapports les uns avec les autres.<em>


	2. Chapter 2 : Harcèlement

**Période : 1997, sixième année.**

_De : Ron _

_A : Harry_

AU SECOURS !

_De : Harry _

_A : Ron _

QUOI ?

_De : Ron _

_A : Harry _

LAVANDE ! ELLE ME HARCELE !

_De : Harry _

_A : Ron _

Tu l'as cherché, mon vieux.

_De : Ron _

_A : Harry _

J'ai eu le malheur de ne pas répondre à son iMessage dans la seconde. J'en ai reçu 12. 12 !

_De : Harry _

_A : Ron _

Oui, et ?

_De : Ron _

_A : Harry _

J'en peux plus.

_De : Harry _

_A : Ron _

Tu es où ?

_De : Ron _

_A : Harry _

Dans la salle de bain des préfets. Mais elle peut quand même communiquer avec moi. J'ai du mal à t'écrire tant elle m'envoie de messages. Je suis parti i PEINE DIX MINUTES, pourtant !

_De : Harry _

_A : Ron_

Haha, pauvre Ron-Ron.

_De : Ron _

_A : Harry _

Tu veux que je dise à Romilda Vane que tu l'attends dans notre dortoir pour un petit tête-à-tête ?

_De : Harry _

_A : Ron _

Que puis-je faire pour te tirer de cette désastreuse situation, mon cher Ronald ?

_De : Ron _

_A : Harry _

Tu crois qu'elle peut me localiser ?

_De : Harry _

_A : Ron _

A ma connaissance, la carte du Maraudeur est toujours dans ma poche.

_De : Ron _

_A : Harry_

J'ai l'impression qu'elle me suit. Partout. Tout le temps. Tu ne pourrais pas demander à Hermione si elle ne connaitrait pas un petit maléfice ?

_De : Harry _

_A : Ron _

Je suis pas un hibou.

_De : Ron _

_A : Harry_

On voit bien que tu n'es pas dans ma situation. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est dans ma tête. Tu peux pas comprendre à quel point c'est horrible de se sentir espionné, souillé, tout le temps !

_De : Harry _

_A : Ron _

Tu crois ?

_De : Ron _

_A : Harry _

J'ai rien dit. Désolé.

_De : Harry _

_A : Ron_

J'espère pour toi que tu te sens stupide.

_De : Ron _

_A : Harry _

Je suis enfermé dans des toilettes, Mimi m'observe avec un sourire réjoui, et je n'ose pas sortir. Donc oui, même avant que tu n'insistes sur ce point, je me sentais bête.

_De : Harry _

_A : Ron_

Je compatis.

_De : Ron _

_A : Harry _

Je t'entends rire d'ici.

_De : Harry _

_A : Ron _

Allez, reviens, on a cours dans dix minutes. Défense contre les forces du Mal avec les serpentards ... Pour le coup, elle sera sans doute forcée de penser à autre chose qu'à toi.

_De : Ron _

_A : Harry _

Tu crois que je pourrais lui lancer un sortilège sans faire exprès ?

_De : Harry _

_A : Ron _

Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne la quittes pas ?

_De : Ron _

_A : Harry _

Elle me tuera.

_De : Harry _

_A : Ron _

Si tu lui lances un sortilège, c'est aussi le risque. Ou alors c'est Rogue qui te tuera.

_De : Lavande _

_A : Ron _

Ron-Ron ? Tu es oùùùù ?

_De : Ron _

_A : Lavande _

Ca y est elle revient à la charge. Tu penses vraiment que je devrai la quitter ?

_De : Ron _

_A : Harry _

HARRY, JE ME SUIS TROMPE DE DESTINATAIRE !

_De : Lavande _

_A : Ron_

Pardon ?

_De : Harry _

_A : Ron _

Hein ?

_De : Ron _

_A : Harry _

JE LUI AI ENVOYE « tu penses vraiment que je devrai la quitter » !

_De : Harry _

_A : Ron _

Tu pourrais lui faire croire que tu envoyais ce message à … heu … moi et que heu tu parlais de ... Heu … Ouais. Bonne chance.

_De : Ron _

_A : Harry _

Elle va me tuer.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Vous en voulez d'autres ? :)<em>


	3. Chapter 3 : Manque

**Période : 1998, fin du septième tome.**

_De : George _

_A : Fred_

Tu me manques.


	4. Chapter 4 : enquête

_Période : sixième année, Hermione et Ron commencent à ne plus se parler._

- Harry, Harry ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé.

Ron sortit de sa poche un iParchemin presque flambant neuf, et Harry en déduisit que ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le sien.

- A qui … commença-t-il.

- C'est celui d'Hermione. C'est tombé de son sac en cours de potion. Et comme elle ne m'adresse plus la parole …

Harry haussa un sourcil d'un air blasé et Ron se reprit.

- Enfin tu comprends … on pourrait mettre au clair cette histoire avec Krum.

Cette fois Harry haussa les deux sourcils d'un air clairement dubitatif, mais Ron reprit la parole avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

- Tu comprends, j'ai du mal à croire ce qu'a dit Ginny à leur sujet …

- Qu'ils se sont embrassés ? En quoi ça nous regarde ?

- C'est un ennemi potentiel. Leur directeur était Gregorovitch ! Ca a dû avoir une certaine incidence sur eux.

- Tu ferais mieux de rendre ça à Hermione. Quand elle le saura ...

- C'est pour son bien. Et de toute façon, elle ne veut plus me parler.

- Tu veux rire ?! Ron, tu n'as pas à mettre ton nez dans sa vie privée …

- Je sais ce que je fais. Si tu ne veux pas surveiller Krum, je le ferai seul.

- Te trouves pas d'excuses. Tu veux savoir s'ils sont toujours ensemble.

Répliqua Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Les oreilles de Ron prirent une couleur rose.

- Bien. Je découvrirai seul si c'est un Mangemort.

- Ca m'étonnerait.

- On n'est jamais trop méfiant.

_De : Hermione _

_À : Viktor _

Salut Viktor.

_De : Viktor _

_À : Hermione _

Bonjour, Hermione. Tu sais qu'il est 2h du matin, ici, à Durmstrang ?

_De : Hermione_

_À : Viktor _

Désolée, j'avais une question à te poser.

_De : Viktor_

_À : Hermione _

Oui ?

_De : Hermione _

_À : Viktor _

Comment qualifierais-tu notre relation ?

_De : Viktor _

_À : Hermione _

Je ne comprends pas, Hermione ... Tu m'as dit toi-même qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus entre nous.

Étalé sur son lit, à l'affût du moindre bruit en provenance des escaliers, Ron afficha un sourire satisfait.

Puis il sursauta violemment lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Se retournant d'un bond,

Ron balaya du regard l'entrée des dortoirs, mais il n'y avait personne.

- Qui est là ?! Harry ?

- C'est ta conscience, répondit une voix d'outre tombe comme sortie du néant.

- Hilarant.

Ron s'empara d'un coussin et le lança avec force dans le coin où la voix avait semble-t-il émané. Le coussin fut écarté de sa trajectoire par une main invisible puis Harry émergea de sa cape d'invisibilité.

- Alors, ça donne quoi, ton enquête ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant du lit, évitant au passage un autre coup de coussin.

- J'ai du nouveau.

- Ah ?

- Ils ne sont plus ensembles !

- Et ?

- C'est un très bon point. Il n'a plus d'influence néfaste sur elle.

- C'est ça oui.

L'Elu se laissa tomber en arrière pour s'affaler sur le lit de son ami.

- Tu comptes lui rendre quand, maintenant ?

- Je ne … ah !

Ron s'empara de l'iParchemin.

_De : Viktor _

_A : Hermione _

Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça, Hermione ?

De : Hermione

A : Viktor

Pour être sûre que les choses soient bien claires entre nous. Salut !

- Et voilà une affaire rondement menée. Conclut le rouquin avec un air satisfait.

- Tu es une fouine, Ron.

- Parce que tu mets jamais ton nez dans les affaires des autres toi peut-être ?

- Non.

Harry se prit un énième coup de coussin.

_De : Viktor _

_A : Hermione_

Ca ne te ressemble pas comme comportement …

- Merde, il insiste. Grogna Ron en cherchant quoi répondre.

_De : Hermione _

_A : Viktor_

Les gens changent !

_De : Viktor _

_A : Hermione _

Tu as un petit ami, désormais ?

_De : Hermione _

_A : Viktor _

Oui.

Ron laissa passer quelques secondes, observant l'iParchemin en attente d'une réponse, Harry observant par-dessus son épaule.

Au bout d'une minute, il estima que Viktor avait dû comprendre le message.

- Bon, ça y est.

Il se leva et s'étira, observant par la fenêtre le soleil poindre à travers la couche de nuage.

- Ah, il ne fait pas trop mauvais, on pourrait peut-être aller voler un peu ? Proposa-t-il.

Devant l'absence de réponse immédiate, il se retourna vers Harry et se figea, un mauvais sentiment serrant ses entrailles.

Le brun était penché sur l'iParchemin, et écrivait un message.

_De : Viktor _

_A Hermione _

Qui est-ce ?

Harry lança un coup d'œil à Ron et afficha un léger sourire en coin avant de griffonner une réponse. Alors que le rouquin lui sautait à la gorge, il cria « _Mittere_ », envoyant sa réponse.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS DIT ? Cria Ron en l'écrasant sur le lit.

- Rien ! Répondit Harry, à la fois étouffé par un fou rire et par le fait qu'il avait la tête enfoncée dans un coussin.

- REPONDS !

- Non !

Ron fronça les yeux d'un air menaçant et s'assit sur le dos de son ami, coinçant ses bras derrière son dos. Harry tenta de se libérer, mais sans baguette magique, il n'avait tout bonnement aucune chance face à la force de Ron.

Ce dernier plissa les yeux d'un air menaçant et s'empara de l'iParchemin sans desserrer sa prise.

_De : Viktor _

_A : Hermione _

J'en étais sûr. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.

Ron lut le message à voix haute sans comprendre.

- Harry je te jure que si tu ne me le dit pas, tu vas le regretter !

- Grrmbl.

- Harry !

- J'étouffe !

Le rouquin se recula légèrement, permettant à l'Elu encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude de respirer une goulée d'air.

- Il a demandé qui était le copain d'Hermione !

- Alors ?

- Alors j'ai répondu …

Harry s'étouffa à nouveau, entre le rire et le manque d'oxygène.

- J'ai répondu, continua-t-il, que c'était toi !

Les oreilles de Ron prirent une teinte crevette.

- Tu es un homme mort. Grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda une troisième voix.

Les deux amis levèrent la tête vers la porte en simultané, Harry toujours coincé sur le lit à baldaquin.

La nouvelle venue les observa quelques secondes, un sourcil levé, avant que son regard ne glisse vers l'iParchemin tombé à terre.

- Rectification, chuchota Harry, _tu_ es un homme mort.

- Ne crois pas que je vais t'épargner. Répliqua le rouquin.


	5. Chapter 5 : négociation

_Période : cinquième année._

_Entre Ron et Hermione._

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Tu as vraiment été brillante en défense contre les forces du mal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ronald ?

- Je peux bien te complimenter non ?

- Sans arrières pensées ?

- On dirait que ça t'étonnes toujours.

- Oh. Merci, alors.

- Ouais.

_Entre Harry et Ron._

- C'est raté. Elle ne nous filera jamais ses notes d'Histoire de la Magie.

- Rah, on est fichus.

- Essaie, toi !

- Tu penses vraiment que j'arriverai à la persuader mieux que toi ?

- Tu es l'Elu, après tout. Tu dois avoir une espèce d'aura magique ou je ne sais quoi qui va la faire plier, c'est sûr.

- Hilarant. Je devrais la menacer d'entrer dans sa tête pour voir les réponses, alors ?

- Vu tes talents en legilimancie je m'inquiète pas trop.

- Continue comme ça et je te filerai pas les notes si j'arrive à la convaincre.

_Entre Harry et Hermione. _

- Hermione ?

- Oui, je sais, j'ai été brillante en cours de défense.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, en fait.

- Tu veux les notes d'histoire de la magie, c'est ça ?

- Oui, s'il te plaît …

- Ah mais vraiment.

- Quoi ?

- Déjà, arrêtez de vous cacher derrière vos livres, toi et Ron, je suis à la table d'à côté et je sais que vous vous parlez via iParchemins. Nous ne sommes ni muets ni sourds je crois.

- Et si les autres nous écoutent ?

- Harry ce n'est un secret pour personne que vous dormez pendant les cours du Professeur Binns, toi et Ron.

- Oui … merci ! On te revaudra ça !

- De rien. Ah bon ? Vous écouterez l'année prochaine, alors ?

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on va continuer cette matière ? Non, on veut juste avec au moins D à nos BUSE …

- Ah mais vraiment …

_Entre Ron et Harry. _

- Je suis le meilleur.

- Tu veux un duel sans baguettes pour le prouver ?

- Je suis le meilleur en psychologie féminine.

- On voit le résultat avec Cho.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir d'un air blasé quand un sortilège lancé par un certain survivant résonna à la table voisine de la sienne.

* * *

><p>Merci pour vos reviews ! et merci également à ceux qui mettent ce recueil en favori, n'hésitez pas à commenter de temps en temps, ça fait toujours plaisir. ;)<p> 


End file.
